


Lovely Flowers Only Bring Pain

by Eva1ine



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Drinking, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28866867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eva1ine/pseuds/Eva1ine
Summary: I am terrible at writing, sorry.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am terrible at writing, sorry.

When Vlad Masters woke up that morning he wasn't expecting a call from the Fentons. "Ah, Mad-" he was cut off by a horse voice, as if the speaker had ruined it by screaming. "Vlad.. Danny is dead." Maddie told him in a voice nearly above a whisper. Vlad went pale and stared at nothing, remembering when the boy had showed up that night asking if there was a way to permanently kill a ghost. Surely Daniel wouldn't have been asking for his self, right? "How?" A million things ran through his mind, hoping that it was anything other than what he had told the boy. "Blood blossom. We found him covered in the flower, it looked like he even ate some." Vlad dropped to his knees and dropped the phone, staring at his hands. It was his fault the boy was dead. He wonders what he would have done to save him, if he could've talked to him instead. He was once again the only halfa left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be triggering or upsetting   
> Please do not read if you can't handle it,   
> Tw: suicide

Danny Fenton woke up early that morning and stared at his ceiling, looking at the old glow in the dark stars he had once put up. He remembers back when he had wanted to become an astronaut but that was ripped away when he had changed from the portal. He sighed and got up, leaving his room to go to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror and frowned when he saw how dark the bags under his eyes were. He was tired of everything, of hearing his parents talk of ghosts, of Jazz trying to figure him out, of hiding his secrets. He was even more tired from fighting ghosts for so long. He was just a child when he died but that didn't stop all the ghosts, no they continued to attack him. Even his parents attacked him. He turned away from the mirror, not able to stand looking at his dulled eyes any longer. He got ready for the day before leaving before anyone else woke up. He headed to school and bit the inside of his cheek before he walked inside, sighing when he was grabbed by Dash. It was so early and yet his bully didn't seem to mind as he slammed him against the wall near the door. Why did the boy who was a fan of Phantom always had to beat Fenton? He would never know, already regretting coming to school. After Dash took whatever anger he had out on the poor boy, he left with the rest of the group. Danny pulled his self up and stared at the slowly emptying hallway before he made his mind up. He wasn't going to just take this anymore. There had to be a way out. He turned and left the building, no one even realizing he was gone other than his two friends who just thought it was a ghost making him late. He changed into Phantom after making sure he was hidden well and floated up, thinking of how to permanently end his self. That night he decided to pay Vlad a visit. He had asked if there was a way to permanently end a ghost and for a once in a long time, he felt happy. He now knew how he could remove his self for good, he flew away from the mansion and the older halfa. He flew around a few hours before he found the deadly plant. He smiled and flew home, not minding how it had burned his hand when he picked the deadly flowers and how the smell they made from his bag burned to be around. He knew it wouldn't be long before he could be free. He laid in his room and spread the flowers out around him before taking a deep breath and eating some, barely holding back a cry of pain. He squeezed his eyes closed as his core and body reacted violently to the plant. Eventually he felt numb and slowly lost consciousness as he faded for good. He knew everyone would be better off without him so he allowed his self to drift into the peaceful void. He was long gone by the time his mother had found his body. He wouldn't know how she screamed and cried over his lifeless body. He wouldn't know how much pain she would be in from seeing her baby boy dead, how much pain it would bring his dad or his sister. How much it would hurt Sam and Tucker, or even the ghosts he had once known. Not to mention how it would weigh heavily on Vlad. The world would mourn him and so would the ghost zone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I blame Chronos for the ideas.

A week went by fast and so it was time for the funeral. Vlad had paid for it, he couldn't let Maddie and Jack pay for it after what he had done. He had picked a cherrywood casket for the boy, but asked Maddie and Jack about it first. He watched the people gather around to lower the coffin. He stood far back, but could still see and hear. He felt so much guilt and hate, but this time the hate was at himself. How could he have hurt the boy so much that he wanted to end it all? Why didn't he just give up being the bad guy and helped Daniel? He just watched as Maddie fell to her knees and cried for her son, watched Jack struggle to not do the same. He knew he must have looked so odd, standing so far away with a empty look. He felt Daniel's friends look at him with hatred and he didn't blame them. He turned and walked away from it all, walking till he broke down on the sidewalk and gave a pained cry. He had caused them all so much pain by telling the boy about the flower. He stayed on his knees on the sidewalk for what felt like hours, but had only been 20 minutes. He eventually got up and went home, heading straight to the lab where he had collected a sample of blood blossoms so he could test them. He took the protected case up to his living room and grabbed a bottle of vodka. He chuckled bitterly and took the top off, drinking till it was half empty. He lazily looked over at the flowers and took the top off the case, wincing at the burning the scent gave him. Did Daniel really go through so much to die? He shook his head and gathered a few of the flowers up, nearly dropping them from the pain he felt. He swallowed and closed his eyes, bringing the flowers up to his mouth. The pain was unbearable, he dropped the bottle and clawed at his throat, choking on the deadly plant as it killed him. 

Right after the funeral, Sam and Tucker raced to the older halfas house. They went to kick the door in when they noticed it wasn't even closed fully. They pushed inside with Sam yelling out "VLAD! WE KNOW YOU KILLED HIM!" She walked in more, heading through the living room to get to his lab when she stopped at the sight, covering her mouth as her eyes widen. Tucker turned and threw up on the floor. There in the armchair was Vlad Masters, dead. His neck covered in dried blood from him clawing at it, the vodka bottle broken by his feet, and the case of blood blossoms on the table next to him. And there, barely showing inside his mouth, was the same flower.

**Author's Note:**

> the death was ruled as suicide since it was marked down that he was allergic but Vlad felt it was all his fault since he told Danny how to permanently end a ghost so very guilty now. He even stops chasing after maddie and trying to kill Jack since he caused their son's death. 
> 
> I just wasn't sure how to write that so I didn't.


End file.
